


[Fanart] between pages

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Community: poet_inspired, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, Graphics, Identity, Inspired by Poetry, July Mini Prompts, POV Female Character, Posh Totties, Prompt Art, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea is more than how she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] between pages

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Yehuda Amichai prompt](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/4122.html) at [](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poet_inspired**](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/). Text in the graphic are lines from the prompt. Graphic created with screencaps courtesy of [In a Dream Caps](http://www.inadream-moviecaps.com/caps/thumbnails.php?album=21).

**Image Text:**  
Pinned to the paper like a butterfly.  
How is it your identity's still breathing  
between the pages? Your mouth was set to cry  
'til you found out that tears spoil everything.


End file.
